Assumptions
by Just Maritza
Summary: Originally, March'2010 picture challenge. Our beloved couple making assumptions upon meeting, and the story wound up continuing with other assumptions.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman**

* * *

**Assumptions**

**by Maritza Franklin**

**March 20, 2010**

"Well, hello there," Michaela tried to muster a tamed and civil half smile ignoring how alarmingly handsome he was bearing such intense blue eyes. "You must be the landlord and Indian Agent finally coming to collect the rent. Charlotte said you would eventually come around. Sully, is it?" Her hand on her hips, she sauntered over in defiance towards him sitting high on his horse; his nose up in the air and showing up in his fancy white tie suit as though flaunting his importance. She couldn't believe there was someone like that here in Colorado Springs. She thought she'd managed to escape his kind leaving Boston behind. _Why bother with the commoners_—she mused—_if he was so full of himself?_

Sully couldn't help, but stare at the striking peasant woman—her long auburn-brown hair, cascading a delighted twirling mess; wildly loose over her shoulders unlike any other woman keeping their long main hidden in some kind of severe knot at the base—out west; or fancied high up like in high society. Her skin so clear and radiant—he couldn't help wanting to touch it; but most of all such enchanting, large rounded two toned emerald eyes just held him spellbound there.

"I…uh…yeahhhh…"

"Well before I pay, I'll have you know this place is in need of desperate repairs. How dare you rent out such a place in dire need? It wasn't even near habitable when I arrive the day before yesterday. It ought to be condemned."

"W...Well, I…" still lost for words.

"With Charlotte and her children's help, we tried to make do with what we could manage to repair. Poor Matthew did the best he could fixing the roof yesterday. Unfortunately, it still rained inside from this morning shower. When were you planning to have this place livable? It was due to be occupied the day after tomorrow—the lease was signed two weeks ago."

He came out here to find the doctor and instead came face to face with this lovely vision of a highly spirited woman all fired up to take him on—but, only hearing the melodic sounds of her voice. _Was she the doctor's wife? Poor fellow, yet a lucky man he was, unlike him whose wife was taken from him so prematurely. They must be doing poorly to be taking on renting this old wretched abandoned homestead._ After learning a doctor had rented the place, he sent his good friend Robert E. to start immediate repairs days ago until he was able to come and take over the rest. _The poor woman's husband must not be handy with actual work tools, or maybes he's just too busy making house calls. Hopefully he's handy with medical tools. _

Shifting focus back to his injuries, Sully needed to see the doctor for a possible broken rib, bleeding hand and a massive headache; all thanks to Chivington's men for having afflicted them upon him in siding with the Indians. Only the funny thing upon seeing her, the headache appeared to have disappeared. She was the cure he realized and he also ascertained he was rudely staring intensely at the captivating, uninhibited lady.

"Well, are you going to come down off your high horse, your Majesty?" Having been in such a fowl mood dealing with the dilapidated place, Michaela couldn't help, but to mock and bow with the way he openly stared smugly down at her. If she only knew it was his discomfort making him scowl. She had heard in town about the Indian agent going out of his way rubbing elbows with the upper class and that he was a difficult, proud man full of himself, and always causing some kind of trouble in town regarding the Indians. She even found army supplies meant for them being sold at Bray's Mercantile. This pompous man must have sold it to Loren for a hefty profit at the cost of the Indians.

After having a run in earlier this evening by soldiers at their prestigious banquet held at the church, Sully managed to get to Charlotte for her assistance only showing his wounded hand. That's when he learned that the new doctor arrived early in town before he was shoved off to see him.

A Dr. Quinn he was told, rented his homestead, but everyone called him Dr. Mike. Sully had been away in Denver for the Indian peace conference hoping to dissuade Colonel Chivington, when the new doctor arrived. He hated to wear the monkey suit attending these silly socials and functions; but trying to secure funds and justice for the Indian's sake was proving a challenge, and he needed to play the part if he was to get their cooperation, only he hadn't counted on being assaulted at the banquet.

In staring at Dr. Quinn's captivating wife, he heard of a benevolent elder Dr. Quinn giving so generously, but obviously her husband couldn't be the same Dr. Quinn living at his old homestead with such a beautiful and vibrant wife. He envied her husband even more, but right now, the pain in his rib was returning ten folds, and suddenly he doubled over falling off his horse.

Michaela switched to doctor mode when she suddenly saw the man further grimaced obviously in pain and ran to his side as he fell off his horse—managing to keep him from hitting his head on the ground. At this moment the sound of horse and carriage came, bringing Charlotte and her children. She was grateful for their help in getting this Sully gentleman into the homestead to be treated.

With Matthew's assistance, Michaela and Charlotte stripped off his upper attire and to her utter surprise; he wore Indian beads and a medicine pouch. She also couldn't help take notice of his magnificent pronounced physique before she chided herself and proceeded to examine his side—finding a massive bruise there.

"He took a beating from some soldiers and came to me for help**,** but I didn't think he was that bad when I sent him off to you. I would have taken care of him myself and sent for ya."

"That's alright Charlotte, he appears to be strong and healthy, and his ribs aren't broken," replied Michaela tending Sully's hand wound. "Of course he will be sore a few days. I suppose I should let him rest here a day or two. Maybe you can allow your eldest boy to stay in helping me with him."

Charlotte smiled broadly, glad that both her dear old friend and new friend will have the chance to get to know one another, which was her intention all along in sending him to her when he sort her out. Only, concern had overwhelmed her for him knowing how he often down played his injuries and had to come out to make sure Sully made it out to Dr. Mike.

"I think it's a fine idea and I'm sure you can handle him yourself. Sully is trustworthy, but I'll send Matthew to check in and stay if you deem it necessary. Besides, he ain't in any condition for fussing."

Charlotte filled Michaela in on how honorable and just the man was sleeping in her bed; his tragic loss forcing him to abandon his homestead to ruins, and adopting the Cheyenne's ways. And how bad he felt hearing that someone had rented his place, but hadn't gotten the chance to make the necessary repairs, which was why he contracted someone to make some urgent ones until he was able to finish it himself later in the week. It was learned the hire help was unable to get to them until tomorrow, the day before her alleged arrival in town. No one knew she would arrive in town this early.

The elder two children spoke fondly of Charlotte's friend, while little Brian chatted exuberantly of the man's heroic adventures trying to save the Indians, thus leaving Michaela at awe with this honorable man now peacefully resting. A fleeting thought came to mind of him asking her to take her to that dance Charlotte talked about, but he would likely snap her head off with how insolently she treated him. She felt bad as that was so unlike her. Something about him stirred mixed new emotions in her.

The Cooper family went their way leaving Michaela tending the stew Colleen started, and cleaning Sully's suit—imagining him in Indian garb.

"Uhhh," moaned the recovering man. She motioned to his side with a wet cloth and soothingly stroked his face.

"Shhh…you fell off your horse. Luckily it's not bad, but you obviously sustained a blow to your rib earlier today. It isn't broken."

"Www…where's the doc?" he croaked struggling to open his eyes and met again that intriguing woman now forever implanted in his soul.

"I am the doctor."

"What?" His eyes more focus now in embarrassed, but pleasant puzzlement.

"I'm Dr. Michaela Quinn," she extended her hand amusingly. "But you may call me Dr. Mike."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you'll follow along.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Assumptions **

**by Maritza Franklin**

**Chapter 2**

Having been pleasantly stunned that Dr. Quinn wasn't a he, but a very becoming _she_, Sully gladly took her lovely soft hand into his for a simple handshake—he could have sworn a spark cursed through him in that instant.

"Really—you're Dr. Quinn?" feeling foolish with a hint of awkward smile, and still holding the doctor's hand. "I thought you'd be a…," he stopped short, not wanting to offend her.

"A male?" amused by his dumfounded expression. "So did my father and apparently everyone else in town the way I'm stared or maybe I should say, frowned upon." In changing the topic she asked, "Headache?"

"A little—_ugh!"_ He grimaced from shifting up in bed grabbing his side, "I'm fine."

"Don't move, I'll give you something for the pain," then proceeded to examine his eyes—her face hovering so close to his. She was unaware that her patient indulged taking a whiff of her delighted scent as though she bathed in lavender, instantly soothing him better than any pain medication.

"I never thought I'd see the day I'd be fussed over by a more appealing doctor." Then realizing she might be married, "Uh…I'm sorry… I ain't meant no disrespect to your husband." He looked around to see if there was one, and hated himself for acting like a school boy who'd never seen a beautiful woman.

"I'm not married," now rechecking his hand wound—silently flattered by his comment.

Sully just couldn't believe that this gorgeous woman was a doctor and a courageous one at that living on her own so far away from town. "You're not?" further astounded by her unmarried status after having assumed she was.

"I'm sorry for not meeting your standard marrying before moving out here, but I was once engaged if that will help," she looked at him in amusement which rattled his being.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to imply that you had to be. I just didn't expect to ever meet a female doctor out west and to be living alone so far from town."

"You're forgiven and there's no need to assume I'm incapable of doing for myself. It was the only place available at the moment—the boarding house being filled to capacity," she took his pulse; oblivious to his delight having her hand wrapped around his wrist. "I answered an advertisement for this town needing a doctor, and was placed in contact with the Reverend Johnson, but he was only able to offer your place as a temporary means. I don't think he knew how bad it was when I signed the lease. I should have asked questions. Nor did he realize I wasn't a male."

"How could he not realize you're a _woman_?" He asked incredulously.

"We corresponded at first—he must have not noticed the "a" at the end of my name. Our first meeting really shocked him and he tried to convince me I'd be happier in a more establish town or city."

"May I ask what happened to your fiancé?" his mind now wondering about her broken engagement.

"He enlisted in the army a few years back prior to proposing and thought it best to tell me after we were officially engaged. He left that same day never to return again." A faraway look accompanied her words.

"You mean…" he stop short not wanting to say the obvious fearing it may trigger some painful memory.

"Yes, he was killed in the war," after staring aimlessly aloofly momentarily, she profusely mixed quinine in a glass of water—a trace of grief running across her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry," an uncomfortable silence followed before he continued. "I lost my wife and little girl in childbirth a couple of years back."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she gently let out. "Charlotte mentioned it. That couldn't have been easy."

"No it wasn't," glancing away from feeling the pain of that faithful day. Sully felt strange for admitting this to a stranger; yet somewhat relieved telling her this bit of personal information after keeping it to himself for so long. Suddenly the need to change the subject overwhelmed him, and he allowed himself to be mesmerized by her beauty. "Oh, well um…I'm sorry you found the place in such a mess and for having a hard time. Someone was supposed to come out earlier in the week to fix the place. I didn't know you were coming this soon."

"Don't apologize—I came a few days early," she noted how swiftly he changed the subject, obviously still mourning his wife. "It was my fault with being too eager to start my new life and practice. I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you like that."

"I don't blame you about the place. I haven't seen it since I abandoned it a few years back. I didn't know it was this bad." They fell silent staring awkwardly away from each other. "But despite the obvious disrepairs, what you did with your decorations and stuff looks like a whole other homestead—real nice."

"Thank you. And um…I'm sorry to have listened to town gossip about you."

"Oh," he fidgeted with his bandaged hand, "the arrogant and proud Indian Agent."

"Among other things," she nodded letting out a light chuckle, he followed suit.

"I am sorry. Here, take this."

"What is it?"

"Quinine for the pain,"

"I don't need it, just need to sleep it off."

"I know very well you are in great pain. Now drink it, doctor's order." He drank it down sensing the stubborn woman wouldn't let him off the hook that easily.

"I don't care what other folks think of me. I just want the Indians to be treated fairly." He sighed deeply in discontentment, causing him to grimace from the side pain. "I'm just disappointed and frustrated at all them folks pretending to care for the Indians when all they really want to do is exterminate them." He hadn't the faintest idea why he was telling her all this, but he couldn't help himself. "All them recent balls and social events was my attempt at getting in their good graces since becoming Indian Agent and see if I can change some of their minds. I managed to change a couple," he fell silent for a moment, discouragement evident on his face. "But most just ain't budging, like this Colonel Chivington fellow."

"You sound quite the remarkable person," feeling admiration and compassion for the _man._

"I ain't so remarkable," his face now taking on a relax countenance. "But you must be for coming out into the back woods on your own and taking on the town being a female doctor. Sorry if I sound discouraging, but not too many men folks out here will take kindly to a lady doctor, not that I mind. You can count on my support." And a supportive grin accompanied his words.

"Thank you," his smile caused her belly to churn like never before and she had to catch her breath to settle it. "I hadn't realized it would be this difficult. I was sort of counting on the town being so desperate for a doctor that they would accept just about anybody, including a female doctor and eventually I'd proved myself."

"Give them some time, they'll come around, "he offered her a genuine smile, unaware the effect it had in her belly now doing summersaults. "Would you be willing to practice medicine on the Cheyenne?"

"Yes, of course, they're God's creation as well." Sully furthered smiled gratefully, but something inside him told him he ought to be proud of this daring and bold lady.

They continued on talking for a short spell getting to know one another a little; she mostly assessed his injuries, insisting that he stay to recuperate, and asked him a few questions about the town and the Indians. He asked why a doctor and why out west?—of which she expressed with such joy wanting to save all lives and the freedom in which to do it.

"There is this social later in the week, for a group of investors coming to possibly invest in this town," Sully paused. "One of them is some pompous guy from out east and another is sort of like me, siding with the Indians—who happen to be a long time childhood friend of mine."

"Yes?" only hearing the first part—a social, and despite turning admirers away most of her life, something told her he was worth saying yes to; if this is what he was going to ask of her—to take her to the dance. Then perhaps he was done mourning if his wife. Was this pleasing her? Why was he making her so nervous? He's probably just going to ask her if he would be well enough to go the dance and likely already has someone in mind—just not her.

"You don't have to… if you don't wanna. I really hate wearing the monkey suit and I don't dance much…, but just for ya…I'm willing to wear it again, if…if you'd do me the honor of accompanying me…and…maybe I can put up being there a little while longer so I can have my say."

Taken aback that he really asked her, and flattered by his endearing hesitation, she couldn't help, but to coyly smile in acceptance, "I will be honored," and she watched in amazement how really pronounced that smile of his got, making her want to melt. "We don't have to dance, and you can wear whatever you like—unless, if you like, I can show you a simple dance just for appearance purposes."

"Uh…sure, why not?" Another pause, "Oh, of course, I won't blame you if you change your mind… but…just so you don't get the wrong idea about me, I normally dress partly like an Indian, and I gotta tell ya…, I ain't got much book learning or a cent to my name." There he threw it out there; instead, he witnessed her eyes brightening up with curiosity rather then disdain he was certain to see, assuring him she didn't mind and it pleased him all the more. Why was he telling her all this? He hadn't the faintest idea. He felt his heart raced waiting for her to change her mind.

Michaela was enthralled by his earnest sincerity, unlike most men back in Boston who boasted of their accomplishments or made up what they lacked; making her ashamed of her earlier assumption about him. Something about him reminded her of her late father and it warmed her heart making her feel nostalgia.

"You really are amazing, aren't you? Having to put up wearing a stuffy suit and suffered in silence painfully among the likes of snobs to have your say." She apparently astounded him by her comment meant to amuse him. "Father was the same way about wearing suits and dreaded balls as well. He used to love being in his study for hours or walk the garden dressed as he pleased, no shoes—no ties. It used to infuriate mother." She smiled pensively before continuing, "I can identify with him with how liberating it is living out here not having to wear all the extra attire, or rather_ nonsense_." And the two laughed easing further their reserve; agreeing they will go together to the dance if he was better. Then she ordered him to sleep and he reluctantly complied.

A while later in pretend sleep, he marveled at this entrancing woman moving about, pulling out several glamorous gowns and admiring herself in the mirror holding a red one against her with such delight, swaying and curtsying to an imaginary partner; but at the end she appeared to satisfactorily settle on wearing a simple, yet lovely light blue dress. Was she some fancy rich lady as well? But why live out here on her own like this, in dangerous territory and not in some fancy city to do her doctoring? What was he getting himself into? But something about her took a hold of him, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Nor did he know what to do about it still holding the memory of his wife dear to him—but she wasn't here.

As Dr. Quinn or _Dr. Mike_, as she preferred, settled to sleep on a rocking chair by the fireplace with a bold yellow patterned quilt, Sully suddenly took a good look at the place. Nothing looked the same as when he and his wife lived here. The furnishings were rearranged, trinkets and other stuff adorned the place; especially books, fresh flowers and color making it uniquely her own. He could barely tell the place was in poor shape with how beautifully she decorated it, so different from his wife who never took to enjoying their home he so lovingly built—it was actually cozy. For the first time, the homestead didn't disturb him so much having lost his wife and child in this very place. It was all surreal. He glanced back at the now serenely sleeping doctor, or rather _woman_, feeling bad for taking her bed and vowed to fix the place as soon as he could.

**

* * *

**

Thank you for for the enthusiastic reviews on the first chapter, here,on the DQ Forum, PM's and emails.


	3. Chapter 3

**Assumptions**

**By Maritza Franklin**

**Chapter 3**

The following day, against doctor's order and despite the pain—while Dr. Mike was out tending to an emergency in town, Sully found some regular old clothing of his in the barn. With sheer determination, he managed to fix the homestead's roof at a high price causing further strain to his rib and hand just as she was returning. Thinking he was pleasing her with fixing the roof upon seeing her jumping off her horse and run towards him; instead he was severely scolded to come down from the roof, and he climbed down in haste, stumbling with the last two steps of the latter— landing him in mud.

A mortified Michaela ran to his side kneeling deep in mud, and to her relief he was fine, except for having strained further his injuries and quite a sight covered in mud from head to toe; of which she later gently reprimanded instead feeling sorry for him, while assessing his injuries, and apologized for startling him. He accepted her genuine concern for him and apologized as well for his foolishness; thereby was willing to do anything to please her, including not attending the dance the following evening to further rest as she ordered. Silently, he was glad not to go anyway as it was never his thing to socialize; he just regretted that he couldn't take her. He hoped he wasn't disappointing her though, not having an escort to go take her, but looking at her, she didn't seem to care. It just meant a couple of more days in her pleasant company of which he didn't mind at all and neither did she it appeared.

In fact, Dr. Mike didn't bother going the next evening and there was no indication of regret. She seemed content instead, in tending to him and it felt nice for a change to be looked after. So refreshing it was to be in the company of someone so well-bred and cultured as she, not putting her nose up in the air on someone like him—a, nobody. Her cooking skills, well, that was another story, but he honestly didn't mind compare to some awful stuff he'd finds in the wild, thus eating every drop of her meals with gusto.

* * *

After the night of the dance, Charlotte and the children came by the following evening with an elaborate dinner, setting up the place with candles and flowers, and encouraging her to put on a nice dress as they would have their own celebration just for the sake of having one since neither of them, included Charlotte, were able to attend the social. Colleen enthusiastically helped Michaela with her hair and dress, amazed with her elegant belongings from Boston. Michaela just had to give her a couple of her fancy laced ribbon hair combs; of which the girl ecstatically showed her mother and Sully, immediately putting them into her hair.

Only, by the time Michaela came out from changing behind the curtain in the alcove, Charlotte and the children had mysteriously disappeared, and a moderately recovered Sully was left sitting by the candlelit table set for two; dressed elegantly on top with his Indian beads and medicine pouch. Curiously enough, he also wore buckskin pants and moccasins. The two smiled nervously at the suggested romantic, yet, informal setting. Sully got up motioning towards her, extending his hand—she graciously took it.

"I, uh…honestly didn't know what Charlotte was up to, till it was too late and she high tailed it out of here before I can stop her." I thought it was going to be a small gathering with her and the kids with the way they insisted I dress up as though they were staying saying it was a special occasion. I thought maybe it was your birthday or something."

"Not until late winter. So she set us up."

"Pretty much, do ya mind? It can just be a friendly meal between two friends."

"I don't mind welcoming a lovely meal for a change. It's been a couple of weeks eating whatever I can get my hands on especially with my lack of cooking skills. Charlotte and Colleen have shown me some basic things to get me started including how to chop wood and gathered the eggs. Obviously, I have much to learn."

"Well, with Colleen teaching ya to cook, you'll do fine in no time," amazed with her courageousness despite her lack of domestic skills, wondering how she will get along on her own out here in rough country without any support.

"Thank you, I hope so. She surprised me with her culinary skill being so young."

"Living out west, everyone has to pull their share if one is to survive," he silently vow to watch over her, after all it was still his homestead.

"I gather that. I guess I have my work cut out for me along with my practice I hope to establish soon, preferably in town."

"Here, my gratitude for taking good care of me," he placed over her head, a simple beaded necklace."

"Thank you, they're lovely," she wasn't sure if she should take the gesture, but it was so simple a gift.

"You're welcome," he stood staring at her openly, trying to say something. "I uh...is it… alright for me…to say, you're…sort of like the beads?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean…what I wanna say… is that…well…uh…you look…nice too." There he said it. He couldn't believe he was stumbling for words like a fool, actually telling her how beautiful she was. What was he doing? Why was she affecting him so?

She blushed, left almost speechless; coming from him, strangely made her nervous, but not in a negative way.

"Thank you…you look rather nice yourself," realizing she was affecting him just as he was affecting her as well—awed her.

_Nice, she thinks I look nice, in my crazy get up. _And he couldn't help, but to return a bashful smile."Sorry for the mismatched outfit. The kids dragged me out and made me put on the suit jacket and tie—didn't really have time to fully change though."

"Actually, I like it," feeling relaxed or rather pleased and giddy with his admission of her being appealing to him. "It's rather unique and very interesting."

He laughed easing his awkwardness, amazed with her tolerance. "You really are unlike most women. Aren't you? Anyway, besides the beads, as soon as I can; I'd like to offer you fresh meat, dear or turkey, whatever you like to eat. You did more than just take care of my injuries."

"Oh, well…um…thank you." _What did he mean by that, _she wondered? "That's very kind of you, but you really don't have to."

"I want to. I feel bad you're staying in such a dump like this."

"With a little fixing, I think it's perfect for me and not just temporary. And you're welcome to share the meal, with whatever you bring, if you can bare it being overly done."

"Sure," he chuckled, surprised at her willingness to stay there. "I told you I was willing to wear the suit for ya—well part of it anyway."

Amusement coquettishness spread widely across her face, "And I think I recall willing to show you a simple dance, but we don't have to dance if you don't want to or aren't up to it."

"I want to," feeling more confident, Sully opened the music box located on her dresser, and together they danced gracefully before delighting in their arranged dinner. He followed her a moment before he took over with the simple step.

"You learn quickly," she informed.

"It's just a simple step. I'm afraid I've got two left feet." They twirl around once or twice.

"So tell me—you don't care much for horses."

"Oh—does it showed?" he looked away embarrassedly

"It was obvious how you were handling your horse that first day you came to me. You did remarkably, holding up for a while though."

"Actually, that was the first time I rode one. Charlotte practically shoved me on it and sent me on my way to ya."

"You're kidding?

"Honest truth," he lifted one hand into the air, and crossed his heart with the other, before resuming to hold her in his arms for their continued dance he was so intoxicatingly enjoying.

She truly believed him to be an honest man, "Don't feel bad, I'm just learning myself."

"Oh, it's just that when I was a kid," he began to slow their movement, a twinge of sadness evident on his face. "I watched my older brother…get dragged and killed riding one."

"Oh, Sully," she halted them, stunned by his heart wrenching revelation, "I'm so sorry. How old were you?"

"That was a long time ago," refusing to talk any further on it; he tried to continue dancing with her, truly indulging the feel of his arm around her waist, finding her so soothing.

"I just lost my father a few months back."

"That why you came out here?"

"In part—we had a practice together back in Boston, and when he died, so did the practice."

"Dr. Joseph Quinn?"

"Yes, you heard of him?"

"I heard he was an honorable and charitable man. You pick up a couple of things in them socials."

"Yes, he was," admiration obvious in her gaze.

"You must miss him."

"Very much," but Sully caught the sadness in he eyes before she averted them away.

"Come on; let's not waste our feast. But first, mind if I take off the jacket and tie?"

And the two went to enjoy a most enjoyable evening eating, and engaging in stimulating conversations, surprising them both with how alike they really were, despite their obvious differences; just simply getting to know one another sitting on the floor by the fireplace at last with coffee mugs in hands. Well, she mostly spoke encouraged by him, something she wasn't so use to in regards to speaking of herself.

* * *

Over at the widow Cooper's boarding house, two very prominent men who happened to be staying there came to meet with her in her own kitchen.

"Yes, what can I do for you gentlemen, more coffee or pie before going off to bed?" she asked genuinely hospitable, all smiles.

"You are hereby to vacate these premises within the next few days," the elder gentlemen informed brutally handling her some papers.

"W…what?" Her hand flew to her face, aghast. "But…I sent in a payment."

"Not enough," he huffed. "You're three months behind. And we have no choice, but to have you vacate the premises."

"But…I've always managed to pay off if I fall a little behind. This is my busiest season with having the place packed. I promise I will have two months paid in full by the end of the month and the third along with next month's in full as well. I've got it all figured out."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cooper; the bank can no longer do business with you."

"But this can't be. Where will we live, my children and me?" panic about to set in."

"Frankly, it's none of our concern," he seethed heartlessly.

"May I cut in Mr. Bancroft?" the younger man interrupted, seeing his companion overreacting, and felt a little charm can pave the way to making this disagreeable moment more pleasant, at least for him anyway.

"Oh, very well," the disagreeble older man grumbled and grunted moving away; his face twitching uncontrollably with such overt disgust.

"Mrs. Cooper," he said overly grinning and very calm. You will be pleased to know, Mr. Bancroft has been more then generous in allowing you to stay without payments the past few months. Seeing that he has every right to turn you out effective immediately, I took pity on you and the children and convinced him to allow you until the end of the week to relocate."

"But, I swear, I'll have the money…I just need a little more time."

"Surly you can see Mr. Bancroft's very generous offer," suddenly becoming eerily serious, knocking off that grin as he advanced on her. "So, if I were you, unless you suddenly come up with full payments to what's owed six days from now, I'd be grateful to Mr. Bancroft for not putting you out into the streets this very evening. You have until Saturday." He straightened up resuming his insincere gummy smile." Good evening Mrs. Cooper."

The two men left her speechless crumbling to her chair. Her daughter stunned at what she had just heard before proceeding to inform her Ma, that her little brother wasn't feeling too well. Charlotte wiped her face with her apron and ran to her ailing child in haste.

* * *

_Boom-boom-boom!_

Michaela and Sully sharply turned alarmingly towards the door from the loud banging.

**To be continued...**

**You're welcome to leave your comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, I did not create the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman**

**

* * *

**

**Assumptions**

**by Maritza Franklin**

**Chapter 4**

Must be a medical emergency," Michaela quickly attempted rising in response to the frantic knock."

"I'll get it," but Sully held her back protectively. "Just in case…," and went to cautiously open the door. And to his uttered surprise, there stood his old childhood friend; whom he traveled west with, both at the tender age of ten learning to be men on their own—all uncharacteristically spiffed up.

"Daniel?"

"Sully!" and the two men fell into each other for a long awaited embrace, Michaela curiously looking on. "God, look at you!" grabbing Sully by the arms to take a good look at him affectionately all smiles. "You really have become the wild man of the west. The hair, the clothes; boy, them fellers at the saloon weren't kidding."

"What about you?" Sully too smiled warmly; unknowingly with Michaela basking in it as he greeted this obvious acquaintance. "You look like no one can touch ya or you'll break"

"Ha-ha-ha!" Laughed Daniel heartily, "Believe me, I'm dying to rip it all off. God it's good to see ya," now clasping hands and patting each other on the back. "Sorry I hadn't come sooner. It was a long night stuck at that party and then afterward being dragged to the saloon for a short spell. It ain't easy pretending to get along with their ill humor, but a necessary evil if I'm to gain investors for the wild life preservation project you suggested. Oh, and I'm still getting laughs drinking my sarsaparillas, well, except for Horace who joined me."

"Same old Daniel," amused Sully taking him in.

"Yep, don't let the clothes fool ya." Then changing the topic, "Hey, heard you were laid up?"

"You know me, had a run in with some Indian opponents and just couldn't mind by own business when it comes to protecting the Cheyenne's."

"Ouch!" Looking him over and satisfied that his old friend was mostly recovered, "Well, you're not alone. I hope I can be of help while I'm here. Them banker fellers sure ain't got a clue as to how to relax in the Almight's wondrous creation he made us, but I'm sure looking forward to enjoying Colorado Springs and your company again.

"Good!"

"Oh, and this Boston guy was nothing, but fake smiles underneath his overly done charm."

Sully couldn't help but laughed at Daniel's over exuberance and description, always the talker and charmer himself. He'd forgotten how much his friend entertained him with his good humor. Unawares of the engaging affects his laughter had on Michaela, he continued, "Good to see ya too. But what's with the banging?"

"Was told in town some old stuffy uptight doctor is renting the place, and nursing you back to health. Oh, and he might be…," he leaned into him, lightly punching his arm, "_Hard of hearing_." Then he winked, now offering a slide grin, "I just wanted to make sure he heard me."

"Don't tell me…Hank?"

"Uh, yeah," realizing he'd been had, and let out a snicker. "Fraid so—and Jake too, still up to their old tricks messing with me—should have known."

"Oh, the old timer doctor heard alright—_loud and cleared_." Both men immediately turned to the doctor in question, "About being stuffy and uptight." Michaela sauntered over with her hand on her hips ready to defend herself."

"Well...," his eyebrow raising. "What have we here?" Daniel accompanied it with an awestruck smile and starry eyes. "Evenin' ma'am," he took off his hat and extended his hand charmingly. "Abigail I presume?"

Before Michaela could correct him, Sully interrupted gravely, "Abigail died a few years back."

Remorse struck evidently on the other man's face, followed by compassion. "I'm sorry Sully, I didn't know. I shouldn't have assumed."

"That's alright Daniel, you couldn't have known. You left town before Abigail came back to Colorado Springs and I just never got around to telling you in my mails." Then he turned to Michaela, "Daniel, I'd like you to meet Dr. Michaela Quinn."

"Dr. Mike if you prefer," she smiled animatedly, extending her hand to him, unaware that he was misinterpreting it to mean much more, her so called _saucily _smile.

"Oh…I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean no disrespect about the comment, and you being stuffy and uptight." Though a little stunned, he smiled all the more exaggeratedly, admiring her up and down, "You certainly _aren't_ ma'am."

"Understood," she wasn't sure if he was genuinely just overtly friendly as she was, or like most men admiring a little too much. Yet, something about this tall, blond headed, handsome man made her feel warm and tendered hearted towards him; and then realized it was because he was Sully's closest friend.

"So… you're a _lady doctor_. Now… ain't that something," still eyeing her appreciatively. "Going to see the doc won't be such a chore anymore. You have my undying gratitude in nursing my good friend back to health," he watched her smiled in embarrassment. "Please, accept my apologies; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He averted his eyes in shame, and then looked around suddenly noticing the beautifully set table for two. _Oh, boy,_ he thought.

"Uh-hem," sounded Sully in annoyance taking a step closer as though having claims on her.

"Oh…um…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your private party," he began to retrieve in obvious embarrassment. "I'll leave the two of you to continue on, and I'll see ya tomorrow in town Sully."

"Hey, wait up," he grabbed hold of his friend's arm in shame. "Stay and join us for coffee and pie, there's even leftover supper."

"I don't want to impose."

"Please, you are more than welcome to stay," Michaela inserted enthusiastically seeing that Sully was welcoming him.

_There goes that captivating smile of hers. Maybe they weren't really sweet on each other, if she was smiling so openly at a stranger that way—_thought Daniel. "Sure, why not."

Michaela hadn't the faintest idea how enthralled Sully's friend was of her as she herself was busy being engrossed with Sully; all she thought of was the opportunity of learning further about him through his friend since he spoke so little of his past. Now that Sully was ceasing to being her patient she wasn't sure how to handle him now. All throughout dinner alone with Sully before Daniel showed up, she felt butterflies in her stomach. But now with Daniel presence, she was able to steady her nerves. She hadn't realized how much Sully was affecting her.

Although Daniel sat next to her and Sully on the other side as they chatted, she felt closer to Sully already, yet began to feel comfortable with Daniel as well realizing how much alike the two men were; both equally just as handsome, appreciating the simpler things of life. While Daniel was charming and expressive in his manners, and Sully a little rough around the edges and quiet; something about Sully had already tugged at her heart like no other man—she just couldn't explain it. Meanwhile, the two men chatted amiably catching up on the few years of not seeing each other and every so often included her in their conversation, but mostly she enjoyed hearing their tales of youthful adventures heading out west, particularly about Sully's.

* * *

Over in town, Charlotte assessed her youngest to not be seriously ill, and sighed gratefully in relief.

"Brian, how many times do I have to tell you, you're not allowed to have sweets before bedtime and for Pete's sakes, not so much at once?" She wiped his face with her apron." Now look what you gone and done making such a mess in here? I ought to pull you over my knees and give you a good spanking."

Although she has never really laid hand on him, the boy looked up hesitantly, whipping at his mouth, "You wouldn't Ma…would you?"

"Oh, you know I wouldn't," she relaxed seeing the boy's apprehensive eyes, and hugged him fiercely still feeling the blow of the coming eviction. She let out a lone tear, and immediately wiped away. "Matthew, get me a clean shirt of yours. He'll have to sleep in it tonight, just roll up them sleeves. Colleen, you go fetch the pitcher of water from the dresser so I can wash him."

"Here Ma, I'll take care of the bed," Matthew informed setting his shirt by her and seeing her control her tears." _Something wasn't right_, he sensed.

"How did you manage to get a hold of candy young man?" the mother asked her little boy as she wrung a wet cloth to wash him.

"Mr. Bray gave me some for sweeping his store front." He looked up at her innocently with a toothless grin he hoped would dissuade her from being too upset with him.

"Oh, I ought to ring that old coot's neck. Lift up your arms up child."

"I got him Ma," Colleen intervened taking over helping her little brother wash and into clean sleepwear.

After the Cooper family tended to the youngest child's belly ache and mess, Charlotte spoke to her three children as cheerfully as she could mustered, regarding time to move on as she was tired of living in a small town, and thought they could use a little adventure again. This devastated the children; Matthew didn't want to leave his new sweet heart, Ingrid; Colleen, her growing friends and Brian exploring ther open space. But most of all, this was their longest stay in a close knit community after their Pa up and abandoned them, this time not taking them on his new venture. But, Colleen knew the real reason and was feeling pretty unsettled about the whole move.

"I'm thinking of us moving to Denver, where it's more civilized out there and they have real schooling too."

* * *

Back at the homestead, Daniel stopped making obvious admiration with the lady doctor, but Sully noticed he was still just as fascinated throughout their animated conversation with her as he was himself. For the first time, he found himself irritated at his friend and regretted having invited him to join them; recalling how quite the lady's man his friend was in their youth. Was she just as fascinated with Daniel? After all, he had money now, dressed fashionably and smiled a whole lot more unlike him. How can he compete with that? Then he berated himself for being angry at his long time friend with why should he care? It wasn't like he was interested. Was he?

Daniel observed carefully the interaction between his friend and the lovely lady doctor, and determined that they weren't really courting, but newly acquaintances just getting to know each other despite their obvious chemistry. Well, it was safe to say, he can be one more of her friends getting to know each other and see whom she will pick at the end to be that special friend.

Both gentlemen insisted on Michaela sitting and relaxing while they cleared and washed the dishes. She felt extremely flattered and decided to accept their generosity for a change. If she hadn't known better, they almost appeared to be competing at who did the most work, and just to test her theory; she purposely dropped a pile of scraps on the floor as though an accident.

"Oh, my!" she exclaimed exaggeratedly with one hand on her face and feeling a bit foolish at such a deceit. And surely enough, both men ran to her assistance to clean up the mess, bumping heads at it. For the first time she found the act amusing, and couldn't contain herself as she turned away, smiling giddily with actually feeling attractive and femininely that both men would race for her attention. What had she been missing in Boston keeping her nose stuck in her books and patients?

"I got it Sully. You shouldn't be bending down with not being fully recovered."

"I'm fine, I can handle it," he eyed him almost menacing, and Daniel immediately backed up with his hand in the air realizing his friend was so into Dr. Mike. "Whoa! Be my guest." He knew best not to get in the way of Sully's fists, especially in front of a lady. To think he was the one capable of beating Sully as youngsters. And here they were, grown men interested in the same woman, and wondering which of the two she'd preferred.

Though, he was surprised he had married Abigail, still; knowing Sully, he was probably pushing Dr. Mike away with his usual indifference. Daniel was certain he can win her heart or at least peak her interest, now that he had money and learning to be cultured. The thought of competing with his best friend for her made him ill and not rightly fare when he had the advantage now. _But Sully wasn't serious about her. Was he? She's not even his type_. _Oh, well—may the best man win._

"Daniel, I think we've out welcomed the doctor's hospitality."

"Of course," he stood gentlemanly extending his hand for her to place hers into it. "Thank you kindly ma'am…" And really putting on the charm, "That was a mighty fine meal, and you were a most charming host." He finally kissed her hand cordially.

"Thank you," she blushed and appeared to be awestruck by him, observed Sully—assumingly. "I wish I can take the credit, but some friends brought over the already prepared dinner."

"Then thank them on my behalf on a most delicious supper," still holding her hand delicately, with the sunniest of disposition. "But you made it extra special with your presence. May I call you Michaela?"

"Yes, you may," she wildly smiled innocently back at him appreciating his openness, and believing Sully would want them to be friends; all the while the vein of Sully's neck vehemently _pulsated_.

**Thanks for reading...To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Assumptions**

**by Maritza Franklin**

**Chapter 5**

"Wow, that's some doctor the town has gotten hooked up with," expressed Daniel enthusiastically as he and Sully left Dr. Mike. "Not that I'm saying I'm against female doctors, but I can see she's got some serious work cut out for her in this town. Them fellers at the saloon weren't too kind when they taunt about the doctor not lasting here more than a week. I thought he was some old timer ready to retire the way they spoke of her."

Sully didn't hear a thing. Fuming at what? He wasn't sure, but kept on marching towards the barn to retrieve Charlotte's horse still kept there from when he came in search of medical treatment. Instead, he wound up staying in the care of the doctor herself, of which he made worsened by being foolish enough to fix the roof the following day; forcing him to stay put indefinitely a few days more. He really didn't mind except hating to feel helpless; but she was wonderful about it making him feel useful with asking him advice on the proper care of the animals and homestead. As well on surviving the west, or even giving him light tasks in bed to keep him occupied whenever he refused to rest.

Michaela even managed to have his regular clothing of part Indian garb, brought over by Charlotte for his comfort. Nor did she complain or was she squeamish about any of the things he told her about surviving the wilderness. Of course, as a doctor, she obviously had her share of not so pleasant circumstances. He looked to his friend, realizing it wasn't Daniel's fault for falling for her, anyone would. She was an exceptionally beautiful and generous woman.

"I've never met a more lovely and charming woman." He spoke so excitedly, turning around tripping; walking backward facing Sully." She was so passionate with the way she described her work. I know you Sully. Surly you must have thought her stuck up when you first met her the way she described showing up in town in her fancy city get up."

"Actually, I met her here at the homestead, dressed as a regular frontier woman." Sully wasn't going to admit how awestruck he was of her then as well, despite having thought she was the doctor's wife, or how confused she was making him feel since then. His irritation now under control upon pausing to retrieve the borrowed horse, "So, are ya staying at Charlotte's boarding house?" He tried to dissuade the unsettling feeling at the pit of his stomach, or was it his heart?

"Na, I wish I could. She's all booked up. Unfortunately, I'm staying at Hank's."

"Ouch…that can't be easy knowing how much Hank likes to torment you."

"Well, what can I say? After cashing in, I've gotten used to soft beds the past several months, but if you still have your lean-tos, I wouldn't mind joining ya for all old times sakes a night or two catching up."

"Yep, still have them scattered about," walking Charlotte's horse out the barn.

"Aren't you going to mount it?"

"I…well…" Sully struggled.

"Don't tell me. You still can't ride," amusement dangling from his lips as he watched Sully nodding his head in embarrassment. "Whose horse is it then?"

"Charlotte's—she practically shoved me onto him with the kids help."

"Still that same kindhearted lady and you my friend still the same ol' Sully, quiet and shy but always a good man—and still scared of horses.

"Yeah well, what can I say?"

"I'm sorry—I know it hadn't been easy seeing your only brother trampled like that. If it hadn't been for him, neither of us would have been here."

"Yeah, he saved both our lives steering that horse away from us before being dragged off." He recalled how he wished it had been him instead that had gotten trampled. Maybe his Ma wouldn't have gotten so ill with severe melancholy. Both men stood outside pensively for some moments.

"She's uh…kinda easy on the eye," informed Daniel amusingly.

"Who is?" caught off guard.

"Michaela!"

Sully grunted inwardly. Hearing Daniel uttered her name with such delight, did something to him. He wished he had the liberty to call her by her beautiful given name; instead his friend had the pleasure. Why didn't he think to have asked her in the beginning to call her by Michaela? If he asked her now, it would seem he was copying his friend or she'd read too much into it.

"I ain't notice," he feigned annoyingly in a huff, resuming walking the horse . "She's just a nice doctor trying to make her way out west on her own."

"Uh-huh. Yeah, sure—Sully. I saw the way you were eyeing her when you thought no one was watching." Though it was obvious Sully was interested in her, he didn't think they had a chance with how completely opposite they were, especially Sully's opposition to progress of which she embraced. He really doubted such a refine lady as she would just settle for a commoner's life for long. She was just having a little adventure before she retreated living more comfortably, and he had the means now to give her that. Maybe he can build her a mansion here in Colorado Springs, if she'll have him.

"Look, I'm still mourning my wife and child," actually, he had begun to accept that they were gone, but just hadn't admitted it finding familiarity in his weekly visits to their graves. Suddenly, he felt badly in need to change the topic fearing he would give himself away—at what? He wasn't even sure of.

"A child too? Snapping out of his reverie upon Sully's latter admission, Daniel immediately placed a compassionate hand on his friend's shoulder. "Sully, I honestly didn't know."

"Yeah, well…it was during a very difficult child birth."

"Why didn't you get in contact? I may not be able to read and write, but I always had someone read my mails or drop a line to ya from whatever city or town I was staying in. You just barely responded."

"I don't know—things just got—out of sort, for me."

"I can't image how hard it was for you, except sharing a similar past with loosing our parents early in life; but… your own wife and child? I'm real sorry Sully."

Sully stood quiet for a long while just standing there with the horse's reign in his hand, unable to move. Daniel couldn't help himself, but to embrace his dear friend he loved like a brother, feeling his immense loss as though they were his as well. Releasing a couple of silent tears before quickly composing himself, Sully patted his friend's upper back letting him know he was all right.

"I'm fine really, let's get on otta here."

"Lead the way my friend."

* * *

"Well children, we otta be ready to leave in a few days," announced Charlotte selling her prize procession; the cash already in her hands having suddenly found her children by the kitchen's entranceway still up. "So, you can stop nosing around and get on back to bed."

"Noooo! We can't move!" Cried Colleen in desperation seeing the reality of their inevitable move, with her mother's favorite China set, now sold.

"Now don't sass me, child!" Charlotte looked to her daughter. "We've discussed moving to Denver. Mrs. Bray has been after that China set for a long while. It's time I get rid of some clutter."

"B…but, what about our friends?—you said cities are unfriendly and scary with lots of troubles," she looked to her brothers in desperate support.

"Yeah, Mr. Bray is like a Grandpa to me," piped Brian, "Even if he is grumpy and sometimes yells at me."

"Miss Olive got big plans for me out in her cattle ranch," informed Matthew pleadingly. "I'll be able to support us in no time. And…and…I'm just getting to know Ingrid."

"We are moving, and that's final! My mind's already made up!" She turned away painfully from her children's distraught faces at having to tear them away from the only place they truly considered home. Moments later, realizing the harsh tone in her voice, she lovingly caressed her two youngest faces, "It'll be fine—I promise you will have a better life." Taking Matthew in a hug, "I appreciate your offer son, but it's my responsibility to support us; besides, there are plenty of pretty young girls available in Denver."

"_Dr. Mike! She's smart and knows important people! Maybe she can help come with a plan to keep us from losing the boarding house and not have to move_," thought Colleen frantically.

* * *

The two men chatted amiably along the way, taking the long walk to one of Sully's lean-tos, taking the horse to be delivered back to Charlotte in the morning. He explained of his lost days after his devastating losses, disappearing into the woods; and how he was saved by a Cheyenne medicine man out hunting, bringing him back to life living among his people. Since then he accepted them as his family.

"I knew you always befriended the Indians, but Wow!—to actually live among them and learn their ways. I admire ya."

"Yeah well—so, how long you plan on staying in town now that you finished your business with those bankers?"

"I don't know, I really like to get to know this town and its inhabitant"—_particularly one two toned eye beauty_—"see where I might further invest. I secured that land once belonging to the Cheyenne's as I promised in my letter. I'm planning on preserving it, maybe letting them live on it."

"I'm glad to hear it. So you're staying?" a part of him wishing he wouldn't despite having missed him these past few years after the mining cave-in.

Daniel had gone on ahead to a new mining sight; leaving Sully—at his request—well on his way to recovering from the infamous collapse, in the care of Loren and his wife Maud. Eager to have company, the elder couple took to looking after the battered man—a virtual stranger—since their daughter was staying with her Aunt Dorothy for an extended summer holiday, of whom neither man had ever laid eyes on. And when Daniel dropped a line to ask if Sully was well enough to join him; he'd learned his usually quiet friend had shockingly and miraculously eloped with the store keeper's daughter against their will. They decided to stay on in Colorado Springs to start a new life; leaving Daniel to continue on his own in search of riches and wondering how his friend managed to saddle up with a woman he's never met before and in such a short time, knowing how shy Sully had always been shy with women. She must have trapped him somehow.

"Yeah, I might stay, depending on how folks take to me, but then again, I imagine suddenly having friends out of the woodworks."

"You got that right, but then again, you always had the charm."

"You could too, if you let yourself smile once in a while. Don't you remember how the ladies came after ya, more than me the minute you flashed them your smile? I may have looks and charm, but something about you always got them swooning with your mysterious silent ways. Maybe, they think they can tame ya."

Sully laughed—delighting Daniel with thinking he wasn't all that serious after all.

"You're exaggerating. I'll show ya to the Cheyenne's camp." He planned to make sure he didn't take Dr. Mike and Daniel at the same time.

"Good, I was hoping you would do that for me and maybe you can invite Michaela to come along. She's sounded real interested in meeting the Cheyenne's." He couldn't get enough of Michaela and wanted to explore if there was a possibility between them. He was certain she was fond of him with the way she flashed him such an enthusiastic smile as though welcoming him already into her heart.

"I'll ask, but she probably will be busy the next few days, now that some folks in town are beginning to come around to her." He hoped this was true as he had no intention in deceiving his friend, yet for some reason felt the need to keep them apart.

* * *

"Ma! Ma! Come quit!" Came the frantic cried from the young boy running into his mother who was locking up the boarding house for the night—his older brother trailing behind.

"What's wrong?" Reacted Charlotte fearfully, turning towards her boys advancing upon her.

"Colleen's gone!" informed Matthew.

**To be continue...**

**Thanks for reading and leaving your comments. I really appreciate them.**


End file.
